The Robin and The Crow
by Ranga123
Summary: this is my first fanfic. its about Damon and Bonnie, im from nz so some things may seem different sorry anyway Bonnie is flatting with Merideth and Damon asks her out that day she gets another visitor. its long please r&r bonnies POV. rated T 4 swearing
1. Chapter 1

The Crow and The Robin

I woke up to the sound of my nasal alarm and groaned-I had to go to work. I pulled myself out of bed and walked into the kitchen, Merideth smiled at me as she made us both coffee. She was such a morning person, I on the other hand was not.  
"Goodmorning" She greeted me with a giant smile.  
"Hey" I mumbled "Sleep good?" She asked I nodded Merideth and i had been flatting together in the Bennetts old house. They had sold it to us for less than their asking price they just wanted to leave, I couldnt blame them after what happened with Vickie.  
Merideth had a job as a teacher for the kids at the local primary school in Fells Church. I worked at the town library, well I half owned it anyway.  
"Oh did you hear about Elena and Stefan?" She asked happily.  
"I hear a lot of things about them whats this one?" I asked sipping on my hot coffee.  
"They've decided to have Damon as the best man and us as the bridesmades!" She bubbled.  
"YAY!!" I was officially awake.  
I jumped up and hugged Merideth then danced into Vickies old room which was mine now, and got changed. Me a bridesmade, it would be great! I can help with the wedding I'd mostly be seeing a lot of...I stoped my train of thought. Damon. Stefans older brother who was soon celebrating his 514th birthday, and he wouldnt let me forget it. He'd be helping with the wedding a lot, I wouldnt be able to hide behind Merideth she'd be marking 11 year olds homework.  
I would be seeing a lot of Damon. Of course Damon was gorgeous but he was also dangerous and well I tried not to think of him as evil but he drinks human blood, while his brother only drinks the blood of animals, and he was so annoying.  
For his birthday he wanted my blood, my blood!  
He'd asked me for it a few times, he even suggested getting me drunk so i wouldnt feel it.  
I had denied him every itme but those smouldering dark eyes got harder to resist each time I didnt know how I would cope if I didnt have vervain with me at all times.  
"Bonnie?" Merideth tapped on my door.  
I looked at myself in the mirror. I wasnt dressed yet I was standing in the middle of my room in a pink slip.  
"Umm, just a second."I Called.  
I grabbed clothes that I'd laid aside yesterday and threw it on.  
Merideth was waiting outside my door.  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
"I can help with the invites-thats what Elena wants us to do- tuesday but not wednesday, sorry" She said.  
"Its okay but if he tries to get my blood one more time, I'll kick his head off." I joked.  
"His birthdays tomorrow eh?"She asked.  
Merideth had picked up saying 'eh' ever since watching a program about 2 New Zealand guys in a band with their weird manager named Mary, I think was his name. It was pretty funny but I couldnt understand what they said half the time.  
"Yep" I comfirmed.  
"Maybe we should get him something, like a poster or a bird cage" She laughed.  
I wouldnt mind locking him in there I thought to myself.  
"Do you want a lift to the library or are you walking"  
"I'll walk" It was only a two minuet walk.  
"Okay dont forget to lock up" She said and flew out the door.  
She was so happy because Alaric was coming back from Russia for good, today. He was 25 now and Merideth was 21, I was 21 in 2 months.  
I locked up the house and felt my stalker aproach me.  
"Hi Damon" I said kindly I was going to be nice to him today and tomorrow "How'd you know? I didnt make a sound this time" He complained "Your precence is too recognisable to me, im use to it now" I shrugged.  
I could feel his presence because of my phycic powers passed to me from my grandma. She was a druide witch but she wasnt evil, and i knew roughly how to use my powers, better than i did this time last year.  
"Well I think I should escort you to the library today you never know what could happen" He laughed.  
I continued at the same pace though we were nearly at the library.  
"Damon its 7 in the morning what do you think Im going to get murdered or something?" I asked.  
"Naw its just i have nothing better to do all day unless I want to read wedding magazines with the happy couple." He groaned.  
"I've also read every book in that library. Anyway I came to walk with you today for a special reason" He grinned cheekily.  
"Oh?" I wasnt paying close attention to him.  
"Yes, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?" he asked hesitently. I knew this was hard for him because it was a human gesture but it was still weird.  
I stopped.  
"What?" he asked turning to face me "Are you having a phycic fit"  
"You want to go on a date...with me?" I clarified I couldnt get my head around it.  
"yes" He answered casually.  
I eyed him cautiously what was with this sudden invitation?  
"Ummm," Think of an excuse-I have gingivitis, glangular fever, its a sacred druide day the bubonic plague, anything.  
"When?" I asked.  
"How about tonight"  
"Sure"  
DAMMIT! I said yes? He only wants my blood.  
"I'll pick you up around 7 okay" He smiled and pecked me on the cheek-like he always did. For the first few days he started doing it i would freeze, blush, stutter ect but now I was use to it, he bounced away.  
I unlocked the library doors and walked in.  
Damon was right about something "You never know what could happen"  
In the empty room I felt another presence and the strong feeling of being watched.  
I flipped in the lights even though there was enough light from outside. The sun had left Fells church for a few days and it was unnaturally cold.  
This library on the other hand was like the North Pole, Damon could change the weather but not the temprature of a tiny library.  
I sat infront of the old computer feeling those eyes bore into my back I was begining to feel self concious. My teeth began chattering I hugged my jersy tighter to myself.  
"Hello?" I called into the library feeling completly idiotic.  
I turned the heater on full.  
"Ahhhh Bonnie" A breezey, cold voice said loudly I could hear a smile in the voice.  
"Sorry we dont open for another half an hour" I said hoping it would go away but I knew it was useless.  
"Im not here for books" It said.  
I was begining to detect a slight soprano edge to the booming voice so I knew it was a female.  
"Well our internet does'nt start untill 11 I'm sorry for the inconveniance" I smiled it was obvious that I was playing dumb.  
"Bonnie" She said as she stepped out of a shadow in the corner.  
I gasped

Chapter 2

She was beautiful. She had long jet black hair that shimmered to the middle of her back. She was tall and very thin, I was immediatly envious.  
Her face was perfect, she had high cheek bones, a small pointed nose and full blood red lips "Bonnie'" She repeated except this time spoke.  
She wasnt using her mental voice. Her voice was cool and clear like a stream "Yes?" I began to tremble.  
"I came to see you"  
I felt an angry flare strick up my insides i had no reason to be this angry. Who was she? And what did she want?  
"No you came to see a rock." I said sarcasticly, pretty lame I know but it was the first thing to come into my head.  
She continued her mocking smile.  
"You have been spoken about far and wide." She said.  
I went ridget in my seat.  
".About?" I tried to comprehend the reason.  
"Yes and i need your help." She coninued.  
"With what?" I asked did she need to find a book? She said she wasnt here for books.  
"You're powers are greatly known, some say your power and love from a vampire bought a girl back from the dead" She explained.  
"No! I hate it. No way! I would do it but I get taken over and I hate it! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey guys, sooooo sorry about how the story is laid out Im not so sure what Im doing, if this doesnt work out Im sorry I really am trying. Thank you so much for the reviews its very helpful.  
Im new to wrighting fanfics and my computers really slow, and I dont have word or anything so again sorry.  
Well heres the 2nd chapter, its shorter than the first, hope you enjoy...

She was beautiful. She had long jet black hair that shimmered to the middle of her back. She was tall and very thin, I was immediatly envious.  
Her face was perfect, she had high cheek bones, a small pointed nose and full blood red lips "Bonnie'" She repeated except this time spoke.  
She wasnt using her mental voice. Her voice was cool and clear like a stream "Yes?" I began to tremble.  
"I came to see you"  
I felt an angry flare strick up my insides i had no reason to be this angry. Who was she? And what did she want?  
"No you came to see a rock." I said sarcasticly, pretty lame I know but it was the first thing to come into my head.  
She continued her mocking smile.  
"You have been spoken about far and wide." She said.  
I went ridget in my seat.  
".About?" I tried to comprehend the reason.  
"Yes and i need your help." She coninued.  
"With what?" I asked did she need to find a book? She said she wasnt here for books.  
"You're powers are greatly known, some say your power and love from a vampire bought a girl back from the dead" She explained.  
"No! I hate it. No way! I would do it but I get taken over and I hate it! Go find a gypsi. Not me." I begged.  
"Please Bonnie, if you dont help me I will kill you" She was obviously use to getting her own way.  
"No go ahead and kill me" I've had death threats like this before, "But if you do kill me you wont be able to get what you want from me so go find a gypsi and leave me alone!"  
She sat infront of my small oak desk with her skinny legs and arms crossed like a child not getting their way and having a tantrum. She scowled at me  
"No" I said just as stubbournly.  
"Please Bonnie. Just hear me out." She was kneeling infront of my desk looking into my face with big violet eyes.  
"Fine I'll listen but I wont be able to help you."  
"Yes! Thank you Bonnie. You'l change your mind when you hear my story and why I came to find you."  
"Are you going to tell me or just tell me about telling me?" I asked impatently.  
"Sorry, okay. Well as you can guess Im not human and I know your about your friend Elena is in love with a vampire so you know Im not a vampire. No I am a witch" She smiled.  
"And I met this vampire who was so sweet, so me being a hopeless romantic I fell hard and fast. We got very close. His name was well is Damon Salvatore." My eyes widened, she musnt know that hes here.  
"And we stayed together the rest of my coven didnt like it they didnt understand I was in love. So he suggested we ran away we left that night hand in hand.  
"After about 30 years. We were staying in a hotel in Arizona when he just told me randomly that whatever we had going on is over and that he was leaving that night."I couldnt understand was it something I'd done? I asked him if I'd ever see him again he said he'd prefer it if we didnt meet again. I asked him if I had done something wrong. He said he just didnt love me anymore, and that he could do better."  
She sighed sadly her eyes were filled with sadness and pain of too many years.  
'So before he left I asked one more thing if he'd miss me? He said I was only with you so I wouldnt get board, I wont miss you I'll find something to do.' So I tried to go back to my old coven but my leader-Kate said I was a trator and she didnt want me back. I felt rejected by the whole world just as my mother had left me on the street. All the people I loved and trusted had rejected me.  
"I wanted to full the gaping hole in my stomach so I thought I should go Kate again. She told me to leave so I killed her and the rest of the coven and anyone ealse who annoyed me. And now Im on the hunt for the vampire whos rejection hurt the most out of all the people I loved."  
She smiled but the hurt in her eyes was absolute.  
"Ummm Damon Salvatore huh?" I hedged.  
I wasnt sure what I should do.  
"Yep he had dark eye they were so beautiful and he was Itallian."  
What should I do? What should I do?  
I dont know how strong witches are but it was awful what Damon done to her too, but now she wanted to kill him.  
I was both angry at Damon but I feared for him too I hoped she wouldnt find him. I think I'll call him with my mental voice which I learnt how to use with Elenas help. Merideth couldnt use it.  
"Umm not to be rude but whats your name?" I asked.  
"Oh forgive me, how rude. Im Ophelia of the moonlight. Im almost as famous as you are Bonnie." She smiled reprovingly.  
"How famous am I exactly? Where did you hear about me?" How many crazed witches would I have coming after me?  
"Oh you are very famous a lot of people talk about the human girl who has phycic powers strong enough to bring back the dead. And I had been traveling a lot, I was in a place called New Zealand you may have heard of it."  
"Is that the island thats right beside Australia?"  
It felt like I was talking to a friend I hadnt seen in ages.  
"Hmmm well people will start arriving soon unless you want to be made to line up I suggest you leave" I tried to be polite.  
"Oh sorry" She stood up.  
"If I need to talk to you I will call you, I can through my mind." I tapped my head but I felt like an idiot.  
"Okay I hope I'll see you soon." She leaned down and pecked my cheek.  
We both froze. Damon had pecked me on the cheek, what if she could smell him?  
You have a scent I recognize on your cheek." She mused.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I looked as if I was trying to remember.  
"Oh well. Thank you Bonnie, goodbye." She fluttered gracefully out the door  
I leaned back on my seat and sighed.  
I decided to tell Damon, he'll know what to do.  
I closed my eyes and concentrated on finding his presence. When I detected it I tried to call him but I didnt know what to say.  
"Damon?" I asked.  
He was startled.  
"Uhhh Bonnie?"  
"Yeah its me."  
"How can you...?"  
"Times running out, come to the library-but do it conspicuously, its impor..."  
I only had a certain amount of time that I could 'mentally speak' to someone. My time was shorter than Elenas, Stefans or Damons. Merideth couldnt do it at all.  
I opened my eyes and the library was scattered with a few people.  
After a few minuets he walked casually through the door.  
He jumped over the counter in one fluid moment and sat on a wheely chair beside me. I swung around to face him.  
"I-I had a visitor." I stuttered weakly.  
He raised his eyebrows.  
"She said her name was...Ophelia," Damon went ridgit in his seat "of the moonlight, that mane ring a bell?" I asked him with one eyebrow arched.  
"Umm yeah a bit, did she say why she was here?"  
I swallowed hard, was there anyway I could put this tenderly?  
"To...Kill...You" I whispered and looked at him nervously.  
To my surprise he laughed. My jaw dropped.  
"She wants to kill me?" He tried to compose himself.  
I nodded, how could this be funny? Someone wanted him dead and he was laughing?  
"Well thats going to be a bit hard isnt it?" It was a rhtorical question.  
So I just stared at him wide eyed. What was wrong with him?  
"Are you going to fill me in or just keep laughing?" I asked.  
"Sorry, but come on she wont even know how to kill. She was so innocent so neive." He composed himself.  
I glared at him. This wasnt a joke.  
"Well, I'll see you tonight." He jumped p and flew out the door.  
"Damon, wait." But he was gone."  
I groaned, he could really annoy me sometimes.  
"All men are like that." A woman at the counter said ammused.  
I realized I'd spoken outloud.  
"Sorry about that, umm okay. Do you want to issue these books?" I asked.  
I busied myself the rest of the day keeping my mind off both Ophelia and Damon.  
Lukily I had enough afternoon jobs to keep my mind busy.  
I closed the library at 5, then sat at the computer desk. When I checked the time next it was 6:45. shit! I was ment to meet Damon at 7. Oh crap!  
I locked up the library and sprinted to the house.  
"Merideth!" I yelled when I got in the door.  
"Bonnie, whats wrong? What happened?!" She ran to the hall.  
I checked my watch 6:47.  
"I have a date with Damon in like 10 minuets." I said a little breathless.  
She pulled me into my room and helped my choose a cute little strapless dress.  
There was no time for a shower I'll just have to use perfume I decided.  
I was pulling a handbag out of the closet when the doorbell rang.  
Crap! I thought as I put my shoes on and pushed my bag over my shoulder.  
"Not to be rude Damon, but I dont think Im going to invite you in." I heard Merideths clear voice at the door.  
"Aww," He teased "Wheres Alaric?" He asked.  
"Hes grabbing a few things from the airport, he'll be back soon." she answered.  
I walked down the hallway, Merideth turned on her heel and gave me a secret thumbs up as she passed me.  
"Ready for our date?" He lifted he elbow out, I put my hand through the gap.  
"Sure, your looking good." I said meeting his casual tone.  
He was looking good, he had his usual look of black on black, except today he had a navy-almost black-shirt on under a black jacket.  
his hair hung messily around his face but it suited him amazingly. He looked flawless.  
He led me to his ferrari.  
"Thanks, not to bad yourself." He smiled.  
"So where are we going?" I asked.  
I knew he wouldnt want to go to a normal resturant like the rest of the human world because food did nothing for him his hunger and thirst could only be satated by blood.  
"I thought we should do what they do on your average cliche movie on a first date. Get some take out then head up to a dark place with a nice view, sit on the bonnet and stare at the stars, or city lights."  
I knew somehow that we'd be staring at the stars and we'd be going somewhere new to me.  
We arrived at Mc Donalds drive through, a bit weird if your driving a sports car.  
I ordered my food which Damon payed for even after I asked him not to.  
He handed the man at the counter a $50 bill. and told him to keep the change.  
He drove to a summit of a mountain which only took a few minuets because of the speed he was going.  
Once he parked the car he got a blanket out of the car and spread it out over the front windscreen.  
I munched on fries as we talked for what seemed like hours. He asked me random questions like what I want to do when I get out of fells church, where I want to travel.  
I replied without thinking, it was so easy. We must ahve been talking for over 3 hours because I yawned involantarily.  
"Do you want to head back?" he asked  
"Naw Im okay." I didnt want to ruin this, I was having to much fun.  
The next thing I knew, I was getting put onto my bed in my room.  
Oh no! I fell asleep. When I opened my eyes to see who put me there Merideth, Alaric or Damon?  
It was Damon-of course-he seen my eyes flutter open.  
"Hey I have to work on my people skills dont I? I put you right to sleep." He was ammused."I'll work on it next time. Goodnight." He whispered and slid gracefully out of my room.  
I fell asleep again.  
"Bonnie, Bonnie wake up you idiot!" Merideth was shaking me.  
"Hmm?"  
"You slept through your alarm, you'll be late for work." She said.  
"Im sick, I havent had a sick day yet this year. Can you call in sick for me? Sarahs working anyway." I asked.  
Merideth giggled then clucked her tounge.  
"You owe me and tonight you have to tell me everything!" She demanded."Oh and one more thing, dont be angry but I let Damon in, I hope thats okay." She bit her lower lip.  
I didnt catch half of what she said so I nodded, groaned and rolled over.  
When I woke up again I had processed what Merideth said.  
She let Damon in.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is shorter, sorry and I hope you enjoy

Chapter 4

I sat bolt upright "Oh no!" I groaned.  
"Whats wrong?" Damon asked casually walking into my room.  
"Uhm quite a lots actually." I said coolly what I was implying was quite obvious.  
"Get over it Bonnie." He was trying not to get angry.  
"No. You get out!" I said, I was furious he just used me so he could get my blood. Last night I had truly belived he had feelings for me.  
"You cant uninvte me in, once I'm in, Im in. I can come and go as I please." He thrusted his chin out.  
"Come and go as you please?! Well right now I wish you would LEAVE! You only asked me on that date so you can feed off me?! You are descusting, GET OUT!!" I yelled.  
Damon was quiet, he left somthing on my drawer and left without a word.  
I groaned and fell back on my pillow.  
What was wrong with me? How could I fall for this? And now its even worse because hes angry!

Damon

I stormed out of the door. Who does she think she is!  
Well she thinks Im evil, I'll show her evil.  
I stomped into the fresh air. Blood. The cause of all my problems, also the reason I'm alive, right now I needed some. A human not animals like the amazing, ever perfect Stefan.  
I caught a scent of a group of girls roughly 16 at the latest. One of the girls in the group smelt so good it was mouth watering.  
I walked to the four girls and watched as their eyes widened like all human girls did.  
"Hello." I said politely.  
One girl with moucey brown hair and a round-very pretty- face she was also very skinny it seemed a bit unhealthy, maintained a responce.  
"Hi." She said a bit stubbournly.  
"I'm Damon Smith, and Im a bit lost. Would you help me find the library?" I was trying to be polite and trying to detect which girl smelt the best.  
Another one with short brown hair and a cute slightly chubby face, caught onto the first girls lead. And replied.  
"Sure we will. Do you have a map?" She was polite and kind but it wasnt her or the first girl that smelt good.  
"You'r hot." One of the two girls that hadent spoken blurted out she had a round face and a slightly pointed nose she was cute. She cupped her hands over her mouth and the blood rushed to her face, she turned away.  
The last girl I could tell was shy by the way she held her shoulders-slightly hunched- she had short strawberry blonde hair that ficked out like a spikey halo around her freckled, pointed face.  
I could smell the strawberry blondes blood now she was the one who smelt the best she smiled at me apologeticly.  
"Sorry about Jessica, shes had too much caffine, would you like us to show you where the library is? Its not to far from here." The shy one said, I noticed it took a lot of courage for her to say that.  
I watched the other girl-jessica- kick her trying to be inconspicuose.  
The first girl didnt seem to want to help a lost, "hot", tourist find his way.  
"Yes please if thats not too much trouble." I said trying to sound as if i cared.  
"It's this way." The strawberry blonde one said. She was about the same height as Bonnie.  
"I'm Rowan this is Karyn, Jessica and Kim." Rowan, the brown haired one said.  
Kim was the one who smelt so good and Karyn was the stubbourn one.  
"Pleased to meet you all." I said eyeing up Kim.  
This was the time to feed I wasnt to hungry, I woulnt kill any of these girls.  
I swung infront of Kims face holding her lightly by the shoulders.  
Her eyes were wide with shock. The other girls mouths droped.  
It looked to all the girls as if i was kissing her neck. I had just sunk my teeth into her thin skin when she went limp.  
I layed her on the ground gentally. The other girls stood with their mouths open.  
"Oh my God. Typical of Kim to faint when a guy kisses her." Jessica said.  
I was shocked myself was she really that stupid or just a little slow or really powerfull?  
We stared at her incredulously.  
"Wha-ohh." She noticed Kims neck.  
I made Jessica and Karyn fall asleep and held Rowan. She stuggled against me but it was useless. I dug my teeth into her neck.  
I only took a small portion of her blood was on some kind of medician I could taste it in her blood.  
I slashed her neck and moved onto Kim who smelt like... green apples?  
I put my teeth into Kims neck and took so much blood, it was hard to stop but I'd been near Stefan too much I knew I'd get a lecture for this and I couldnt be bothered right now.  
I looked at her she was so pale it wasnt good I took way too much. I slashed Kims neck and woke the other two girls up and influenced them into taking the other girls to hospital.  
I also influenced them into thinking it was a Falcon that attacked Kim and Rowan.  
Once I finished I phased into a crow and flew toward the mountains. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took a while, my computer broke.

Just to warn you I don't own any of the books and I've only read them a few times thanks for staying with me shanty

This is back to Bonnie's POV

Chapter 5

Meredith tip toed into the rook where I was pacing.

I looked up at her but continued pacing.

"Bonnie?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"Do you want to tell me?" She asked softly.

"I rejected Damon, who knows why he didn't try to get my blood the whole night. And

now he's angry, what am I gonna do?" it was rhetorical question.

"To get your mind off it, I brought the invit-" The door bell rung and cut her off.

I was confused. "Its not Damon, Elena, Stefan or Alaric."

She frowned and went to answer the door.

The temperature rapidly dropped. "Ophelia?" I asked from around the corner.

"Bonnie, should I let her in?" Meredith called from the door.

"I'm coming." I called and ran into the hall way.

"Hi Ophelia, why did you come? And how do you know where I li-"

"Shut it Bonnie!" She snapped.

I was taken aback.

"Excuse me?" I gaped.

"I know about you and Damon and I know about you pathetic little 'human first date', a

human, over ME?" She scoffed.

I didn't answer I just stood staring at her she was about 6ft and looked like a runway

model.

"So I'm guessing you wont help me kill me kill him, your little 'boyfriend'. He will do to

you what he did to me, watch your back!" She pointed at me then turned gracefully and

floated out the door.

I stared after her my mouth open and tears glistening in my eyes.

Meredith wrapped her arms around me and gave me a little 'Meredith squeeze'

"Shall I call Elena?" Meredith asked.

I couldn't answer I still hadn't found my voice so I nodded.

"Okay." She left me and went to the phone.

I heard Meredith on the phone "Hey Elena it's me...…yeah, well I don't know the full

Story but some girl came……um well not exactly a girl I'm not sure what she was……let

Bonnie tell you…..okay…. Damon was mentioned….jealousy maybe…..yep, can you

come now? She's not good……okay see you soon." She put the phone on the receiver.

"Elena's coming, tell her the whole story." Meredith said trying to calm my shivering.

I had managed to make two creatures, dangerous creatures against me in one day, I was

on a roll.

"Calm down Bonnie, lets go sit down." Meredith suggested hugging me as she helped me

onto the sofa.

"I'll go get us a cup of tea." She said soothingly.

That meant she'd leave I didn't want to be alone not even for a minuet.

"No, please don't leave me Meredith." I begged looking into her brown, strong eyes.

"I'll never leave you if I can help it." She promised me with a hug.

I jumped when Elena burst into the room and pushed Meredith away so she could hug

me, Stefan followed in silently.

"Oh Bonnie." She wailed.

"Bonnie, what happened?" Stefan asked.

"I-I guess I kind of dumped Damon." I confessed. I looked at Meredith who's eyes flashed

whenever she knew something bad was coming.

"Dumped? Meaning you were together?" Stefan asked cautiously.

"We went on one date, then I because I thought he only wanted my blood but I realized I

was wrong then Ophelia came and threatened me, she somehow found out about Damon

and I."

"Ophelia?" Elena asked.

"Oh yeah, shes Damon's, well Damon's ex and she's a psychotic witch and she wants to kill

Damon. She asked for my help but now she wants to kill me too." I explained.

"This isn't good." Stefan said rising off the wicker chair in front of me.

"What?" I asked.

"Bonnie, witches are very strong when they are bent on something, don't take offence but

you aren't a witch well you are but you still age, some witches get a choice of weather

they want to live until they die naturally or live forever, the longer you live the stronger

you get, it's the same with vampires too." He said gravely.

"So Damon and I are both in a bit of trouble." I said quietly.

"Not a little bit, a lot we don't know how strong she is."

"What can we do?" Meredith asked vigilantly.

"OH MY GOD!" I exclaimed.

All eyes fixed on me.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Its Damon's birthday today, I am such a bitch, I'm so awful." Tears pooled in my eyes

then spilled over the rim and slithered down my cheeks.

Elena hugged me tighter repeating "You're not Bonnie. You're a sweet girl."

"Do you know where he's gone?" Stefan asked evenly.

"No but I should find him, it's the least I could do." I sniffed.

"Bonnie we need to find out where he is." Meredith said.

Her dark hair shimmered down her chest in 2 silken braids.

Meredith and I both shared a look, I had to use magic, even though it was daunting I had to try.

Elena's azure eyes were fixed intently on mine then flickered to Stefan's.

"Bonnie, are you sure?" He asked brushing his dark hair from his eyes.

"I'm sure." I nodded.

"What do we need?" Elena asked.

"Blood and hair-his." I answered mechanically.

"Do you know where we can find some?" Stefan asked.

"De ja' vu." Meredith said.

"What?"

"Remember when we had to call Stefan like 3 years ago because Elena told us to. The

Crypt but it wouldn't have any left." Meredith pointed out.

"His car was just around the corner in an alley, which might have hair, but blood?" Stefan mused.

I jumped when the doorbell rung again.

Meredith went into the hall to answer the door, she made a happy yelp. I guessed it was

Alaric Saltzman.

Meredith dragged him into the living room.

"Hey guys, I see the gangs still together." He smiled and waved. He had a strong accent

"Hi Alaric, how was Russia?" I asked politely.

He was still as gorgeous, sandy blonde hair that had been cropped short, his blue eyes

shone excitedly, I also noticed he'd grown a lot now about the same height as Ophelia.

"Um I'm sorry Alaric but you'll have to excuse Bonnie, Elena and I we have some

business to attend to I'd love to hear about Russia when we come again." Stefan said

politely. Shaking his hand on the way out.

Elena hugged him warmly "It's good to have you back." She said following Stefan out the

door.

"I'll probably see you later." I said, following Elena and Stefan out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I knew it was a long shot." Stefan said downheartedly.

"Don't worry we got some from the car." I added. "And he didn't take the car that means

he can't be too far."

I was putting on a brave face, I didn't know about Ophelia, what was going to happen

now? I didn't like not knowing.

I had tried to mentally call Damon and Ophelia, but no reply from either of them.

I searched again for Damon but I couldn't find him, he must be to far away. I decided to

try and contact Ophelia again.

I searched for her again until I found a strong presence of anger, frustration, hate,

rejection but strongest was pain.

It was deffinatly her.

"Ophelia, come see me please let's just talk about this." I pleaded.

I got no reply. When I got home the atmosphere was cold and tense.

"Meredith? Alaric? Ophelia?"

I reared at the corner and gasped.

Alaric and Meredith were both bound and gagged

"Oh my god! What's going on?" I gaped.

"You think being a slut is only affecting you? No it affects all your loved ones too." She

growled, I was frightened.

"Let them go" I commanded bravely to my surprise "do what you want with me but leave

them out." I felt so brave, ready to fight.

She smiled and shook her head as if I just said a joke that wasn't funny.

I jumped and screamed when the door flew open and hit the wall with great force.

Elena and Stefan, they were outside listening and decided to come in and save us.

"What are you going to do? Drown me? Burn me? Your all fools I much stronger than

you." She cackled even though it was evil and a bit hysterical, it was beautiful.

The next two seconds happened so fast. I was being held by Ophelia, Meredith screeched

which is new for her. And Stefan lunged towards me. At first I wondered why.

"Come near me and she dies! Well she'll die anyway but if you come near me you'll die

too!" She wisped me out the door cradled in her skinny arms.

She was pulling me along the back streets of Fells Church. The sun had set creating and

uneasy, but beautiful twilight.

We got to the new Wickery Bridge and she tied me up and pushed me to the ground, it'll

be hard for Stefan and Damon to cross the bridge, I wasn't sure about Elena.

Why aren't Stefan and Elena helping me? No I don't want them to help, two or three

lives when it could only be one.

"I need to get some energy, I'll just be under the bridge." She said

Ophelias dark hair disappeared under the bridge.

Damon. I had to try even if he's angry with me. He won't get hurt, he's the strongest

vampire-now.

I searched and found him just inside of the length I could call.

"Damon, Damon. I'm so sorry, I don't know what-"

"Bonnie? What's wrong are you hurt?"

"Please Ophelia has me tied up and…I'm scared."

"Bonnie, what happened?"

"Damon she's coming back, I'm at the bridge I'm so sorry I l-"

I was cut off I couldn't talk that long and there was an interference.

"You love him?" she mocked.

She creped lithely up to my face.

She looked straight into my frightened eyes I returned the gaze into her violet eyes. In her

eyes I could see anger but behind that, well hidden like a smell when you detect it gets

more potent. Pain. She still hurt so much even after so long like Katharine.

"So you think your precious Damon is coming to save you?" She spit, "the damsel in

distress? Oh Damon, Oh Damon. He's not coming he'll use you then throw you out like

trash, which you are." She added.

I stared into her eyes still. Not saying anything.

I began to yell at her half of it didn't make much sense.

"You are a hoe! You think you're the only girl to be dumped by an insensitive guy look at

Meredith even though she's a dumper. A heart break is easily mended just move on

don't kill him or me its not my fault he likes red heads! Listen to your heart if you have

one it'll tell you to move on. With your face and body you can get any guy you want!"

That was really random and I didn't think I got my point across until I seen a tear tinkle

in her eye, I never knew witches like her could cry.

"That's so true." She sighed

My jaw dropped I didn't think that it would work that only worked in cliché movies.

"But I don't care I'm still going to kill you…and Damon"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Elena

"How do we kill a witch?" I asked, I felt so full of power ready to hurt this witch if she

hurt my witch.

Stefan was untying Alaric while I untied Meredith.

"There are only 2 ways, to burn her or drown her, I believe her when she said she was a

water witch, so we have to burn her." He replied vacantly.

Meredith's natural instinct cut in, she was ushering us to be helpful.

"Elena lighter. I'll get paper, Alaric wood, Stefan nails." She ordered.

We set off to complete our tasks I was the first to return because I was able to easily

sneak into the neighbours' house and find one beside a pack of smokes.

Stefan returned followed by Meredith then Alaric.

"Where…?" I looked at Stefan holding 3 massive nails in his hands.

"The church, I think they'll go mental because Jesus moved." He giggled at himself.

I smiled at him.

He returned the smile, it was so beautiful. How did I, Elena Gilbert/Salvatore ever

deserve an angel like him?

He walked to me, sensing my thoughts, we were so in tune nothing could part us.

He drew me in his arms around his waist and pushed his lips to mine sweetly.

I was his now and forever, I would never forget the love I felt for him, it could fill the

whole world.

"Anybody remember that my best friend is out there getting tortured or killed?" Meredith

asked angrily.

We broke apart guiltily.

"Let's go." Alaric said.

We all piled into Stefan's Porsche which for some reason was right outside the door.

"Where?" I asked.

"The Wickery Bridge." Stefan said gunning the engine and powering forward.

________________________________________________________________________

Bonnie

She circled me her hair blowing slightly in the wind. She was toying with me, making me

Anxious. She was waiting, hoping, for something.

"Are you going to kill me, or wonder around in circles?" I asked angrily.

"Oh I thought we should wait for your sweetheart." She suggested plainly.

She made a graceful twirl.

"Well here I am, Ophelia!" a voice called, but it wasn't Damon's, not Stefan's, not even

Alaric's.

Matt Honeycutt

He walked staunchly closer, his hands baled into fists. I was confused and relived.

Relived that someone came to help me. Confused because Matt should be in Michigan

with the rest of the football team he plays with.

"Who are you and how do you know my name." She retorted angrily.

"I am Bonnie's sweetheart and I know all about you from Stefan." He growled.

This was definitely wrong. Stefan sending Matt to save me instead of himself, maybe he

didn't care if I died or Elena or even Meredith, I thought bitterly to myself.

I looked curiously at Matt, he seemed different by a lot. In the three months I never seen

him I knew I would never forget Matt's blue eyes.

This impostor's eyes were brown and they scared me.

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously.

"Its me, Matt." He said angrily.

Matt would never act so angry to a girl. Nor a friend, he was always so sweet and kind.

"You're not Matt! Matt had blue eyes and he was nicer than you." I was close to tears.

I would die here and nobody would care, I knew I would die young, that was my first

prediction.

He groaned exasperated as if I had given away a huge secret.

I jumped and screamed as I heard tires screeching to a stop just beyond the bridge.

It was the Porsche Stefan drove to school on his first day at Robert. E. Lee high school.

I watched happily as my friends hopped out of the sleek, black car. Tears were beginning

to run down my cheeks.

Elena gasped at the site of 'Matt' but obviously decided to talk to him after they freed

Me.

"Ahh more people to kill. I would like to see Elena and Stefan get over the bridge first."

She laughed full of malevolence.

They marched over the bridge hand in hand, that brought Ophelia up short of her

laughter.

I stared at the team of 5 all ready to die for me. That made me cry even more. To think I

doubted them.

"Oh Bonnie dot cry, please." Elena begged.

I nodded and tried my hardest.

I heard a crack of branches from behind Ophelia, on the graveyard side of the river.

I realized she had made a tomb stone shatter into gravel without even looking at it.

It was a warning, a demonstration of her power.

"Come at me then, all of you at once." She growled like a vicious bull dog.

Elena wenced a piece of wood out of Alaric's arms and gushed forward with it in a blur of

pale golden hair.

I struggled against my ropes I was sitting on the graveyard side of the bridge, Elena's hair

had brushed my face as she darted past me for Ophelia.

The grass was cool and soft. I felt a gentle breeze surpass through my strawberry curls. It

felt quite pleasant, almost tranquil.

The weather was so tranquil, enough to make someone melt, realizing how much we take

everything in this life for granted.

All these people were fighting, for me. I was so blissful to have found such great fiends.

I was the luckiest girl in the world, next to Elena.

I sighed.

Elena, Stefan,' Matt' and Alaric were fighting with Ophelia, throwing punches, stabbing,

attacking, hurting and getting hurt. All for me.

Ophelia threw balls of fire at the 4 of them.

Elena used the piece of wood in her hands like a sword.

Meredith was untying me.

I knew I would be useless in the fight and presumably be useless and just get in the way

of this fight but I had to try.

I ran into the back of the group of 5 now 6 and to the back row beside Meredith. We

fought off mutant half creatures she created from the world around her, she made hands

come up through and grab our ankles she threw boulders at all of us using her mind.

Everybody relaxed their positions slightly.

I took a quick look at our numbers there were 6 of us and one of her, it wasn't fair at all

but she needed to be taught a lesson.

Then I felt something I nearly screamed, I tried so hard to keep it in I had to clasp my

hands over my mouth to keep myself from screeching.

I wanted to run forwards and… and what would I do.

It kept all of my strength to stay still and quiet, I would be safer that way.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is longer, sorry and I'm not really sure if this was right so please let me know if I did okay or if there's something I should change, let me know I wont be offended.

Thanks heaps.

Shanty

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8

I looked at Elena, she looked like she was concentrating on something just to the left of

Ophelia's head.

Meredith's eyes gave her away, they were opened wide and she had a secret smile on her

pale lips as if to say 'I knew it'.

Alaric seemed calm-and gorgeous- but Stefan had a slight proud smile playing on the

corners of his lips.

The 'Matt' guy stood with his jaw dropping to the floor, he seemed to be more surprised

then I did.

I was still trying to not scream with delight.

Ophelia turned her head to the left and the rest of us followed her gaze.

It was Damon.

Nobody could see him properly in the darkness, maybe Ophelia and Stefan.

He and Ophelia slowly walked towards each other in awe.

I seen in his eyes the same thing I've always wanted a guy to look like when he's talking

or thinking about me.

I realized by the way they stood staring into each others eyes that they were made for

each other and I was just getting in the way.

They were perfect they just went together like Stefan and Elena, they both didn't shy

away from their true nature, they embraced it.

And I knew I had to get out of the way, I did love Damon a lot but it was clear the were

meant to be.

It wrenched out my heart to do what I had to but I know what is right and wrong.

I felt the pain stab through my heart like a knife. I felt tears trickle over my eye lids and

slide down my checks.

I wondered if I would ever find someone who loved me, I honestly contemplated doing

one of those silly rituals to find out if I would get married and to whom.

I looked around, everyone was having moments of realization on how much they loved

each other.

Ophelia and Damon had each other, they stared deep into each others eyes, it hurt me to

watch so I turned to look to look at Elena.

Elena and Stefan were holding each other, he was tenderly stroking her golden hair.

I turned to Meredith who also was having a great time staring into Alaric's face, drinking

in all his fine features.

All of the couples were looking at each other holding hands and smiling.

I also noticed Matt had disappeared, I knew he still loved Elena and it was hard for him

to watch her so happy and so in love with another guy.

I felt so left out so alone.

I couldn't watch this, I knew exactly how Matt must feel. All this thinking of Matt gave

me an idea, if Matt left inconspicuously then I should, the two loners with nobody to

hold.

I turned slowly and tip-toed away. When I got far enough I began to run it wasn't a very

comfortable run mostly because I was in my pyjamas and bare feet or it was because I've

never run so fast in my life.

I didn't bother locking the door when I got in, nobody would come and kill me and if

they did I wouldn't care to much right now, I had just accepted that the man I was in love

with was in love with a beautiful woman that isn't me. It made me cry even more just

thinking about it.

I climbed onto my bed and buried my face in my soft pillow and cried.

I cried until I felt as if I had no more tears left in my eyes.

So I just lay there on my single bed, the way it would be until I die.

Eventually I began to drift to sleep.

I felt a hand on the small of my back it was gentle so I guessed it was Elena or Meredith.

I didn't turn to see who it was, I didn't care too much, I'd see both of them in the

morning

anyway.

The hand left my back I wanted it back but I didn't want to move especially if Alaric or

Stefan were here.

I herd mumbles from the other room I could only make out a few words.

"Heart broke…needs…time" "… I know… helpless… feels… left… feel better…

…. Sorry"

"… I… believe… what… Ophelia?"

Ophelia! How was she? I hope she didn't still hate me.

For some weird reason I was beginning to like her. I had no idea why I just did.

I managed to twitch then I had enough strength to roll onto my back.

I opened my eyes, they were dry and stung, I was sure they'd be all red and puffy.

I looked around my room. It had never looked so empty. there was a chair where I

normally laid my cloths before putting them on. Beside my chair was the chest of

drawers.

Then it hit me, Damon had left something on the drawers, I guessed it was for me, why

else would he leave it on my drawers?

I checked my watch, 1:42 am.

I got up and crept to the drawers, I was shocked to see nothing on there, I wasn't sure

if my site was right but I trusted it enough, maybe later I would have another look.

Another part of me was telling me 'he probably took it because he was so angry at me'

I tried to ignore that half of me.

I decided I'd better go see if Meredith and Alaric were okay and I hoped I hadn't lost any

good friends in the fight, it seemed unlikely because we outnumbered Ophelia.

I walked quietly into the living room and peeked around the corner to where our couch

faced the T.V.

they didn't notice me, Meredith had her head resting on Alaric's broad chest. She was

sitting draped across him.

His arms were around her shoulders in a tight and protective embrace, I new right then

that Ophelia would'nt be coming back but something nagged at the back of my mind, I

pushed it away again.

They sat in front of the warm, dying fire with their backs to me.

A walk, that'll calm me down.

I snuck into the kitchen when I heard snuffles from Meredith. Oh no, she's caught me I

panicked. Stay calm I reminded myself.

I turned slowly and I realized they were both asleep and they still looked as tranquil.

It hurt to see them so happy and perfect together. And it would feel like that seeing any

couple together. It wrenched my heart out of my chest.

I tread softly out to the back yard. Where Damon and I had our first and proper kiss.

The wind blew my long curls down my back and past my face.

Where should I go? I began to wander aimlessly I was glad it was dark, nobody would

see the town librarian wandering around at night in her pyjamas. I had just pulled a blue,

brown and white turtle neck on as I left the house.

When I looked around next I realized I was at the graveyard and I had to admit I was

scared.

But my sixth sense was telling me that it was okay. But I could still feel death in this

place I could nearly see the blood on the ground from the civil war decades ago.

I still remembered my first premonition it was the one of my early death, I felt that day

would come soon now.

And I bitterly knew that it wouldn't be romantic as I had hoped it would be, I would have

my closest friends there, comforting each other but nothing more, I wasn't Elena.

I didn't have a Stefan, I didn't have anyone. And possibly never would.

I went to the grave where the people of Fells Church had buried Elena beside her parents

I sat down and rested against the cool granite. I closed my eyes then I nearly screamed as

a voice quiet and clear spoke, it sounded threatening

"It's not safe to come to a grave yard at night death could spot you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"To be honest I don't care anymore, I should wear a giant neon arrow with ferry

lights pointing to me." I retorted angrily.

"I'd take it off you. And hide you somewhere safe." He replied softly.

"Can you go away and leave me alone?" I sighed "I don't want to see anyone." I said

angrily with my arms crossed over my chest and my eyes still closed.

"Your so stubborn aren't you?"

"What?"

"You still don't want to be near me after about a year of trying, you still refuse me."

"What? I refuse you my blood, well maybe if you weren't so annoying I would give it to

you!" I stood up and began to stomp away.

"Don't you see Bonnie?" Damon asked catching me by the waist.

"I was far too proud to admit that… that I actually care about someone other than myself."

I couldn't see but I knew he was staring into my eyes.

I frowned angrily.

"You've known I liked you pretty much since you came to Fells Church, but you only

just ask me on a date. In stead you continuously pestered me asking for my blood, did

you know that after 2 weeks I stopped carrying vervain with me. Somehow I guess I

knew." It came out angry but was I meant it to come out soft.

"Silly Bonnie songbird." He shook his head.

"I knew every time that you'd deny me your blood. I just wanted to see you every day.

Sometimes I would just until you finish work to make sure you get home safely, or I'd

stay all day just to make sure you were safe and happy." He whispered.

I was nearly crying at those words but I had to keep my head, I couldn't put this off any

longer.

"You belong with Ophelia, you two are perfect, I can't get in the way, and I'm just a crush,

she's… she's the one you're meant to be with." I said

"Don't I get a say in who I want to be with? Besides Bonnie I don't think she'll be

coming back to bother us again." He was implying that she was dead.

That was a shock. It was the opposite of what I expected.

I honestly expected him to say something he stole off a cliché chick flick that I loved.

When I found my voice again it was weak.

"Oh" was all I could muster up, I tried again.

"Why?" that was a step up.

"All your friends love you and when someone messes with one of us they mess with all

of us."

Cliché.

"That's kind of cliché."

"Sorry, I thought you'd like cliché, here's something more original." He said. "Te quero,

creo que estamos muy bien juntos pajuro" He whispered.

He knew that for the last 3 years I had taken Spanish it took me a while but I translated it

all in

my head.

He said "I love you, I think were great together, bird."

His cool lips had touched mine and I felt myself begin to float away with happiness.

I wondered if I could die from happiness. If you could I didn't have long to live, I would

spontaneously combust any second now.

I began to fall when he let go of my waist and pulled away.

For a tenth of a second I was falling but he quickly-with superhuman reflexes- held me

back up.

He contemplated something for a moment then he picked me up and tossed me lightly

over his shoulder.

I giggled, my brother use to do this before he died when I was young. I never told Elena

or Meredith this, they always had more problems.

I felt so happy -like I use to- without a care in the world.

Now there was far too much to do. I was only 20. I had a life to start living. I had better

start soon because I only have so much time.

"You know." I said to Damon.

"Hmmmm?"

"We never got to celebrate your birthday."

It was my fault I dumped him, and then I had been threatened straight after.

This had been the most exciting 3 days of my life, because it was centered around me, not

Elena this time.

"Oh well, I've had 515 birthdays. I'm sure I've celebrated enough." He shrugged.

He let me down and stood me in front of him.

There was enough light so I could look into his black eyes, they were soon becoming my

universe. I thought I could see stars in those unfathomable black irises.

He bent lower to me and brushed his lips against mine so gently. It was so sweet. I felt

my insides burn, all my nerves were set on fire. The fire was washing through me.

Nothing could be better than this. This was all I wanted, ever.

Elena had said that giving your blood was the best thing she had ever felt.

Then it hit me Elena and Stefan will be together forever-literally- and Meredith and

Alaric would be together until they die.

The point of my thinking was Elena and Stefan would be together forever.

Maybe, just maybe Damon and I could be together like them forever I just needed to give

him time and myself.

"I think we should do something." I suggested.

"What would you like to do?" He cocked his head to the side.

I could only just make out his figure in the darkness. It was a new moon, a new

beginning.

"Nah-uh," I shook my head. "It's your choice."

"Well I'm not sure you'd agree."

"I will." I whispered. "You can if you want too." I said sincerely.

His eyes, even though it was dark, his eyes stood out. It was the feature I loved the most

in him.

"You say I can?" He asked angrily.

"What?" I asked defensively

"You say I can feed off you?"

"Yeah. I thought that's what you wanted."

"It is more than anything but Bonnie I could hurt you." He whispered.

"You wont, I won't resist." I said softly.

"Bonnie…"

"Happy birthday." I whispered

he supported my back as he leaned forward over me as if to kiss my neck. I felt his fangs

lightly graze my skin. There was a slight pain only a pin prick then it was replaced by a

feeling of warmth and complete happiness. I held his large bicep as he drank deeper and

deeper into my heart. I wanted to feel like this forever I wanted to scream with pure joy it

felt so good. I felt a connection as strong as fire, unbreakable.

He slowly pulled away cleaning my neck with his sleeve then wiping his mouth.

It had also made me much more tired I yawned.

He kissed my forehead and began to carry me in his arms.

I tried to fight the darkness creeping up into my eyes, before I could whisper I love you to

Damon I was asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I opened my eyes slowly and yawned.

"Good morning beautiful." Damon's soft musical voice whispered.

"Hey" I replied groggily.

"Sleep go-" he was cut off by a knocking at his door.

"Who is it?" Damon called a little annoyed.

"It's just me dear." Mrs Flowers called.

"Oh, come in." he said politely.

"I was just wondering if you too would like some breakfast?" she asked.

"Oh, sure, please." I stuttered.

"No thank you." Damon said with a beautiful smile.

"Okay I'll be back soon dear." She shuffled out the door.

"Anywa-" he was cut off yet again by more knocking except this time it was furious and

loud and quick.

"Yes?" Damon asked exasperated.

It was Stefan.

"Damon," he growled. "How could you, shes only young I hope you influence her like

you never do. She could get hurt from this and then what's worse is you take advantage

of her! I can't believe you! Did you even ask her?!" Stefan fumed.

"Stefan, calm down." I interjected.

"Oh your next don't worry." Id never seen Stefan so angry before.

"For your information little brother, she wanted me to I guess you could say it was my

birthday present." He smirked.

"Stefan?" A cool quiet voice called.

"Yes love?" he turned still angry.

"Leave them alone." Elena whispered calmly. "They've done nothing wrong and besides

I know Bonnie enough that she wouldn't let him take advantage of her without her

consent."

"Ele-" he protested.

"Further more it's not our business." She concluded brushing her golden hair from her

face.

"But it is, he's m-" he objected

"I don't care, c'mon lets go." She took his hand and led him away.

Before she left she threw a wink over her shoulder at me, the wink said tell me everything

later.

I shook my head it had been an interesting morning and I'd only been up roughly 15

Minuets.

"Are things always like this?" I asked bewildered.

"Worse." He laughed "My brothers such a worry wart, it really annoying."

"It must suck." I looked away I didn't want to talk about brothers.

"What's up?" Damon asked concerned.

"Nothing, just a bit tired." I said tears nearly spilling down my face.

"Bonnie, you can tell me." He whispered.

"It's nothing." Tears were coming out my eyes I turned away fully so he couldn't see it.

Meredith and Elena had always been the important ones and I'd always been the best

friend but what I wanted more than their lives was at least one of them to know without

me telling them. I wanted them to know so I could cry in front of them and not make up

some lame excuse for it.

"Bonnie." Damon pulled me gently onto his lap.

"I wish Joe was still alive." I sobbed onto his shoulder.

"Who's Joe?" he asked softly.

"My older brother." I mumbled.

"Elena never thought about that before." He pondered.

"She doesn't know."

"Does Meredith?"

"Nope, only my family and you now."

"Oh Bonnie come here." He held my in a tight clasp.

I cried for a while until I guessed it was Ms Flowers with my breakfast.

"Just a sec, I'll come and get it." Damon called.

"2 seconds." He kissed my forehead and dashed to the door.

"There you go." She handed the tray to Damon and left instantly.

He returned hesitantly.

"It's okay I won't cry anymore." I promised.

"That's what I'm worried about, are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded, "After breakfast I want to go home and get changed." I said.

I climbed in my window, the lock was still broken from when Klaus attacked Vickie

this got me thinking poor Caroline. It must be hard raising a baby all by herself without

much support from her parents.

Her daughter was now 3 she named her Sarah.

I decided I should go visit her soon, she's not that bad just a bit annoying sometimes.

I had a quick shower then dashed to my room to find some appropriate clothes.

Once I was dressed I walked slowly into the lounge where Damon was sitting on the sofa

reading twilight.

"Like it?" I asked.

"A bit, but its kind of cliché." He replied.

"How much did you even read?" I asked defending my favourite book.

"Just about 4 chapters." He answered.

"Okay, anyway I was wondering what was up with that guy who looked like Matt?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well?"

"Umm this is hard to explain but I guess the human equivalent is a fairy."

I couldn't hold it in, I broke out in laughter. I had to sit down because I was laughing so

much.

"Are you okay? Is this a phycic fit?" He asked sitting beside me.

"I ha-ha-ha-ha don't ha-ha-ha think ha-ha-ha-ha so, just Matt ha-ha-ha-ha a fairy?" I continued to

laugh.

Damon stared at me as if I'd gone mental.

Maybe I had gone crazy but I was fine with that.

After about 5 minuets I composed myself.

"Are you done?"

"I think so."

"You sure?"

"Yup."

"Okay as I was saying fairies follow around evil things, such as Ophelia," His eyes

flashed when he said her name, "And when things get out of hand they step in and help."

"But why Matt?" I pushed.

"No one knows why it chose his form maybe it read your mind, I don't know." He

responded.

"Okay then, well lets go get some food." I dragged him by the hand out the door.

Sorry guys I know its short but I'll update soon.

Also I was wondering do you think I should start rapping it up here? Or continue with it?

Let me know.

Thanks heaps guys

Shanty


	11. Chapter 11

Hey thanks to all my readers for always being there

I'm really sorry for not finishing this story, I'm trying again but I cant find any inspiration to complete it. I don't have any good ideas

Can you leave me a review with ideas??

Please?

Thanks heaps guys

I'm really sorry for not completing it

Ill try harder for you guys

Xoxox

Shanty =]


End file.
